The Lucky Ones
by that girl65
Summary: Sometimes love is not enough. But sometimes it has to be. Skank!Quinn/Goth!Rachel fic. Sequel to "Run the Heart" and "Parachute"


AN: Sequel to "Run the Heart" and "Parachute". Probably the last of this series. I just had to finish this series because it seemed unfinished with "Parachute". So here it is. Tell me what you think =)

* * *

Her body still buzzing from her orgasm, Rachel ran her hands through pink hair, pulling it in front of hazel eyes with a giggle. Quinn shifted on top of her the best she could with Rachel's tan legs still wrapped tightly around her waist. Quinn blew her bangs from her face and smiled softly down at Rachel.

"Brat."

Rachel just pushed Quinn's hair back down in her face before pecking her nose right above her nose ring.

"You love me, Kitty."

She just hummed in acknowledgement and nuzzled the smaller girl's cheek. "You're right, Jail Bait."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed the pink hair from Kitty's face so she could see the teasing in her eyes. Her new nickname for the goth girl had been Quinn's favorite game since her birthday.

"Then maybe I should kick you out, pedo."

"You would never," Quinn whispered kissing her softly, "You like our forbidden love affair."

A thrill rolled through her and she pulled gently at Quinn's lip ring with her teeth. The pink haired girl whispered against swollen lips, "Sing for me, little star."

Rachel's heart clenched and her smile faltered. She hated singing. It brought back everything she had spent a year trying hard to forget.

"Please?"

She looked into hazel eyes, pleading her for just this one little thing. Quinn never asked her for anything. And if she did it was for her to sing. Rachel smiled sadly and tugged on pink hair as a mouth descended to her neck and she sang softly.

_"It's you, it's you, it's all for you. Everything I do I tell you all the time. Heaven is a place on earth with you. Tell me all the things you wanna do. I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?"_

* * *

Quinn sat staring at the coffee cup between her hands. The surface was still a little too hot but it only made her cling tighter, relishing in the sting. She wanted to see how long she could hold on for.

"I should be yelling at you and forbidding you to see Rachel."

The pink haired girl instantly got defensive, looking straight at the woman across from her that looked so much like Rachel. Except with just a little more sadness evident in her face.

"You can't do that." It was supposed to sound defiant but it just sounded pathetic. A plea.

Shelby shook her head with a dry laugh, "I'm not going to. I couldn't keep you away from my daughter if I tried. I know for a fact this isn't the first time you climbed through her window. You guys aren't as quiet as you think you are."

Quinn blushed an unsightly shade of red and looked back down at the coffee.

"Where's Rachel?"

Shelby shrugged, "I don't know. I thought she was with you so I didn't say anything when she left."

The punk girl tightened her grip around the cup, the star tattoo on her forearm rippling above her muscles. Shelby saw it and ran a hand through her hair.

"You're good for her, Quinn. Despite the...the smoking and the drinking. Sometimes I hear her singing. To you. She hasn't sung since-..."

Shelby leaned back in her chair, her eyes looking at the younger girl in front of her but not focusing.

"She's been through a lot. Sometimes she forgets that she's with me and not them. Either forgets or pretends I don't know which. I don't know if she knows which. The only time I see her smile is when she's around you."

Quinn felt her heart swell a little. She made someone happy. She made Rachel happy.

"You have to get her out of here, Quinn," Shelby said quietly, "You're the only one who can do it."

Quinn worried her lip and gave her a quick nod as she responded, her voice cracking.

"I'll do anything for her."

* * *

Rachel carefully scrunched the straw wrapper to the end of the straw until it was bunched up at the end like an accordion. Taking the now naked straw, she dipped it into the water and closed the top with her finger to trap the water inside the straw. She held it over the scrunched up straw wrapper and let two drops of water fall onto the scrunched up straw. She hummed as the paper expanded.

"Don't do that."

The goth girl jumped as Quinn came up from behind her and plucked the wrapper from the table. Rachel turned to look at her and was rewarded with a quick peck on the lips from her pink haired girlfriend.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the one that has to clean it up," Quinn said wiping off the table with a damp rag. Rachel frowned, tugging a little at the apron tied tightly around the other girl's waist.

"Kitty, why do you have to work? Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?"

Quinn pecked her cheek with a small smile that had been more common in the past couple of months since she had been sober. The smile that always made Rachel forget what they were talking about. With a small chuckle Quinn handed Rachel another straw from her apron and kissed her temple.

"Have fun, little star."

* * *

Rachel giggled and put a hand over Quinn's mouth, "Ssh, my dads will hear you."

Quinn's smile fell a little and she kissed Rachel's palm until she removed it.

"You mean...Shelby. Shelby will hear us," she said pushing a piece of brown and blue hair out of Rachel's eyes.

Rachel blinked, realization choking her for a minute.

"That's what I said."

Kitty just nodded and kissed her tears away.

* * *

Red. Blue. White. Red. Blue. Sirens. Loud sirens. Deafening sounds. Metal crashing, twisting. Bodies. Breaking, cracking. Numb. Nothing but numbness.

Rachel sat up with a start, sweat on her brow and her breath heavy. Was it a dream? Her sweat soaked sheets told her it was. This time. The first time it happened it wasn't a dream. It was real. Too real. Despite all her crying and pleas to a God that never heard her it still wasn't a dream.

She pressed her palms to her eyes and let out a shaky breath, hoping the images would go away. Why was she the one to walk away? Why was she left alone? Too much. It was too much. Shaky legs led her to the bathroom where her fingers searched under the lip of the counter with practiced ease, pulling out what she was looking for.

Rachel sat on the seat of the toilet, the cold plastic of the lid sticking uncomfortably to her thighs. Slender fingers traced the series of fading lines on her upper thigh, the white scar tissue contrasting with tan skin.

She searched out an unmarred area on her thigh and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. With a shaky hand, she pressed the cold metal to her skin, the initial sting just being from the cold razor touching her overheated skin. Licking her lips, she pressed a little harder, a bloom of red beginning to bubble from her leg. The razor slipped from her sweaty hand and landed on the linoleum of the floor with a clatter, staring up at her.

Holding back tears, she went into her room and pulled out her phone, dialing the only number she knew by heart. A tired voice answered.

"'ello?"

"Kitty," Rachel whispered so softly she wasn't even sure if Quinn could hear her. There was slight rustling before an answer.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

The pink haired girl kissed Rachel's thighs, placing long lingering kisses on every scar she could find. Kitty's lips felt better than the sting she was familiar with. It made her feel better too. It made all the pain go away.

* * *

"You're no longer jail bait, Jail Bait," Kitty said smearing some frosting on the tip of Rachel's nose.

Rachel gave Quinn her best pout and stretched her tongue to try and lick off the frosting to no avail.

"I know you're disappointed, pedo."

"Very."

Rachel finally gave up on trying to get the icing off her nose and Quinn leaned over, licking it off. The goth girl scrunched up her face and wiped the trail of spit off her nose that Quinn had left.

"Gross, Kitty."

The punk girl just shrugged and pulled her bag onto the bed.

"I have a present for you."

"I thought the cupcake was my present."

"Don't be silly. I haven't been working for nothing."

She handed Rachel an envelope and she took it carefully like it was going to explode if jostled. She opened it, her eyes growing wide.

"Kitty-...I...what is this?"

Quinn leaned on her hands towards Rachel and kissed her temple as she whispered, "We're getting out of here, little star. We're leaving."

* * *

"How are we going to survive on our own? We don't have anything," Rachel whispered, tracing the familiar writing under Quinn's breast.

"We don't have anything here either."

"We have homes. We don't have anything over there."

"We have enough. We have each other."

"Sometimes love is not enough."

"Sometimes it has to be."

* * *

The setting sun filtering through the window of the train played along the curves of Quinn's face, making her impossibly more beautiful. Rachel sat across from her, their feet bumping each other's playfully under the small table between them. Their arms were folded on the table, chins resting on top as they smiled softly at each other.

"We're doing it, Kitty," Rachel whispered.

Quinn reached out and covered Rachel's hand with hers, squeezing lightly, "New York won't know how to handle you."

Rachel giggled and laced their fingers together. As the train got further from Lima, so did the pain that seemed to be weighing them down. Things could change. Things could be better.

"You're going to be a star, little star," Quinn whispered conspiratorially, like it was a secret she wasn't supposed to leak.

"And how do you know?"

Quinn shrugged and winked at her, "I know."

Rachel lifted their joined hands and kissed Kitty's hand gently. She traced patterns on the back of her hand and began to sing softly.

_Everybody told me love was blind. Then I saw your face and you blew my mind. Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time._


End file.
